mortals meet percabeth
by Soccerstar121
Summary: alexia has a huge crush on her best friend percy Jackson but when a new girl comes what will happen? PERCABETH
1. new girl

**Hi guys this is my first story ever please tell me if you like or hate it please ignore all my misspelled words my writing will get better as soon as I write more ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RARDEN**

Alexia prospective

I was staring at my best friend and all time crush Percy Jackson we were on the swimming team together and had most of our classes together. we were perfect for each other I was talking to one of my other best friend Lucy, when Bryan came up and said Hey guys what's up me and Lucy said nothing , wail we were walking to class Lucy asked me when are you going to tell Percy you like him I mean we know he doesn't have a girlfriend she just sounds too perfect to be true ,she was right Percy claimed to have a girlfriend in California but she just sounded like a half god I mean no ones that perfect, Hello earth to Alex Lucy said o sorry what did you ask again I said ? I said when are you going to tell Percy you like him? I will after school he invited me to go get coffee with some of his old friends, he is going to drive me there so I will tell him how I feel in the car on the **way** there I said, cool I hope it goes well she said Bryan which was in class already said hey Alexia did you hear about the new girl I heard she was smoking hot he said yah I heard something like that I said and just as I said the Percy walked in and took a seat behind me, and Bryan started talking to him about the new girl wail Lucy was giving me looks that said I know you like him and tell him already so I glared at her and she stopped , the bell rung and we all headed to gym, we all sat by each other I sat between Percy and Lucy and the last bell rung and a girl came in running through the doors, she was beautiful she had blond hair a perfect tan and stormy grey eyes that looked like that they were calculating if you were a friend of a foo there were wolf whistle and someone said your hot to and she immediately went up to him and slapped him on the face and said I'm also taken with that she walked to go take a seat I looked over at Percy to role my eyes and he was staring and grinning at her she noticed and smiled back at him then the coach started talking saying that someone said that for a unit we should do sword fighting he looked over at Percy and grinned so with that I need to volunteers Percy and the new girls hand shot up and the coach call Percy Jackson and annabeth chase come up and grab your sword the did and when they were ready Percy said with a smirk you're going down wise girl she smirked back and said not a chance seaweed brain , wait what wise girl seaweed brain how do they know each other they just ment and just as she said that the coach blood his wisle and they started attacking each other they were a bluer all you could see was spots of raven black hair and golden blond hair all the sudden they stopped and percy had both swords in his hands and was holding them up to her neck he smiled at her and she said well the great seaweed brain is still the best she said wail smiling he said you know it wise girl they smiled and he put down the swords and gave her a hug and said I missed you wise girl

**this was typed on my phone and again sorry for all the misspelled words a nother chapter will be up soon ( please rewiew ) :)**


	2. plans and dissapearence

ALEXIA PROV

(Flash-back)

They were fighting and moving fast you just saw blurs of them. All the sudden they stopped and Percy was holding both swords at her neck. "The new girl said ah still the best seaweed brain";" you know it wise girl Percy said back". He put down the swords and gave her a hug and "said I missed you wise girl".

(Flash-back over)

They were hugging still then someone in the room cleared there throat. And they pulled apart a Percy gave the new girl a quick peck on the lips. They came back to sit by me. I was about to ask them how they knew each other but before I could the coach started talking again. "OK everyone! Now that you've had your demonstration take your partner and grab a sword. If and one needs help ask Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase ". Me and Lucy got up and grabbed a sword and went to a mat to practice. The Percy and the new girl came up. (Which I think her name is Annabelle) "Hey guys Percy said" "I want you to meet Annabeth she's my girlfriend and also the new student".

Wait what did he just say, she's his girlfriend no that can't be true, can it? "Annabeth this is Lucy and alexia Percy said". "I said hi" "and Lucy said hey "

"So how long have you two ben dating"? "I asked about a year and a half "said Annabeth looking at Percy. "Then Lucy asked how long have you two known each other?" Percy answered this one and said "since we were 12 and have been best friends ever since he said and smiled.

Just then I had a thought why not break them up I mean it can't be that hard can it? I needed to make a plan.

(Time skip)

A week later I had a plan I was quite simple really. Percy had a swim meet Friday (it is Wednesday) I would go up to him after he won and kiss him. He will fall in love with the kiss and break up with that Annabeth girl.

We all were eating lunch when Bryan came up. He had been sick with the flu most of the week. So he wasn't around school for a while. "He said hey guys I missed yah, the flu sucks" we all smiled at that.

We were all making small talk wen a Goth like girl came up to the table and sat down by Annabeth. Annabeth turned to look at the girl with a murderous face on but when she saw hew she put on a big smile and hugged the girl. Annabeth said "Thalia what on earth are you doing here?" she smiled and said" well I am here to pick up some family". Percy said "hey pinecone face ". That earned a glare form the girl who I think is Thalia. Then Percy said "is it really time?" Thalia nodded and she got up. So did Annabeth and Percy. Percy turned to look at us he said" I got to go I will see you in a couple weeks or so". Bryan said "what your skipping school? Why? Percy looked at Thalia and annabeth. "And said family crises". He turned to walk away san said bye guys.

A year lattar percy and annabeth came back and were holding a lot of envalops in there hand. They came up to us . and gave us each one. Percy said to open up at the same time. Which we did and it read.

YOU ARE INVITED TO

ANNABETH CHACE AND PERCY JACKSONS WEDDING

HELD IN NEW YORK AT MONTALUCK BEACH

JLUY 14TH AT 3:00PM PLEASE RSVP BY JUNE 1ST

My heart was broken mabey me and Percy were not meant to be after all.

so what do you think please review and please ignore all the misspelled words and mess ups, there will be a new story soon


	3. note

Authors note

I will be posting chapter 3 tomorrow with a whole new beginning and prospective . thank you for all the great reviews


	4. ben meets percabeth

**HEY GUYS THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER WITH A NEW PERSON MEETING PERCABETH AND MABEY EVEN THE GANG. PLEASE REVIEW I WILL BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON. AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ALL THE MISSSPELLED WORDS I AM NOT THE BEST SPELLER IN THE WORLD .**

Ben's prospective

I was walking to school with Annabeth Chace she was one of my best friends and all time crush. I mean she was perfect. She had blond curly hair, a perfect tan, and stunning grey eyes, but most of all she was the smartest person I know. And I was planning on asking her out after school today.

When we go to school Lexie came up to us and said "hey guys did you hear about the new student he is hot". Annabeth looked at her with a look that said you are crazy. And I said "I know I am support to show him around to day". "Good luck with that" Annabeth said with a smirk.

When we got to our lockers which all three of ours were close to each other. I got my stuff quickly and went to the office were the new kid is. When I got there I saw the kid he was pretty good looking for a guy. He had black hair and sea green eyes and looked pretty strong. I went up to him to introduce myself. I said "hey I'm ben I'm your guide for the day "he responded "hi I'm Percy Jackson" "let me see your schedule "I said. He handed it to me I was surprised that we only had two classes together which was gym and lunch. Same as me Lexie and Annabeth.

I showed him his first class and just as we got there the bell rang. Lucky for me my class was close to where I was.

TIME SKIP

I was walking in to the cafeateara only to see Annabeth and Percy holding hands. When I got to our table I sat down by Lexie. I was just about to ask if they were dating when Lexie beat me to it. She said "hey Annabeth are you and Percy a couple ". I was hoping silently that they were not. When Annabeth answered "yes we are ". My dreams were crushed. My heart felt like it was torn apart and glued back together. But maybe there was still hope I mean they just mint didn't they?


	5. a nother note sorry

**hi everyone I am so sorry but my laptop just broke and my phone is broke two so I will be typing on my kindle but I promise that it will look no different than when it was typed on My laptop I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow or Wednesday again I am so sorry**


End file.
